Cherry Blossom's moon 桜の月
by Song-DaeK
Summary: [Post Películas CCS] La pequeña CardCaptor ha crecido, a pesar que es ahora la dueña de las Cartas Sakura y es un poderoso Mago debe seguir con su vida, pero aquel ángel de mirada fría se negó a seguir siendo su guardián por razones que no explicó. ¿Por qué ha de regresar justo ahora que alguien ha robado todas las cartas y la llave mágica? Capítulo 4. (SakuraxYue)
1. First Petal

Buenas noches! :3 Aquí vengo ahora con un nuevo proyecto~ No hay muchas historias de Yue y Sakura y pues quería aportar una más ya que me fascina ésta pareja. Espero les agrade y me den una oportunidad :D Va a ser mucho más corto que mi otro fanfic, y un poco más directo, quizá no más de 10 capítulos ~ Así que aquí los dejo! REVIEWS PLEASE!

**Disclaimer:** Cardcaptor Sakura no me pertenece sino a CLAMP. Realizo éste fanfic sin ánimos de lucro por y para fans.

* * *

**~Cherry Blossom's Moon~  
**_(Sakura no Yue)_

_-1-_

Ese día lo pensé usual. Común y corriente. Como un día normal dónde iría a trabajar y regresaría a casa temprano. Quizás eso hubiera sido inusual, regresar temprano.

Como diseñadora debía estar mucho tiempo en la computadora y eso cansaba mi vista, a la larga tuve que colocarme anteojos para evitar alguna enfermedad en mis ojos.

A veces extraño ser una niña, que sólo iba a la escuela y se encargaba de las tareas del hogar.

Ah... y también, capturar las Cartas Clow.

Me apoyé en mi escritorio por momentos y me quité los anteojos, quedé viendo a la nada con un gesto pensativo, mordiendo uno de los lados de mis lentes. ¿Cuánto había pasado?

-12 años. –murmuré inflando mis mejillas por momentos antes de que alguien pasara frente a mí con un gesto de molestia. Reí nerviosa y me coloqué mis anteojos de nuevo- Sólo 5 minutos más~ -dije canturreando y siendo observada aún por mi supervisora. Si, éste trabajo tiene mucha presión para mí. Por ello hace mucho que dejé el asunto de la magia. Las cartas Sakura siguen conmigo, y las uso a diario, son parte de mi vida después de todo. Tomoyo ahora vive en Londres, trabaja en producción audiovisual con una gran empresa, siempre le gusto ello por lo que no me sorprendí. Xiaoran y Meiling en HongKong, a menudo me escriben cartas. Kero continúa viviendo también conmigo, ahora mismo ha de estar en casa jugando de nuevo, después de todo es un gran amigo.

Y Yue…

-¡Sakura-chan!

-Hai, hai, hai. –Repetí varias veces mientras daba guardar el archivo dentro de un pendrive y de inmediato lo saqué para dárselo algo furiosa-

-¡Qué genio! –musitó antes de marcharse, yo sulfurada me crucé de brazos y resoplé en mi silla. Me quité mis lentes de nuevo y froté mis ojos sobre mis párpados. Estaba cansada pero por fin iría a casa. Tomé mi bolso ya luego de cerrar todos los programas y apagar mi ordenador, me despedí de mi ''vecina'' y seguido caminé hasta el estacionamiento dónde ingresé a mi auto.

Soltando un suspiro cansado dejé mi bolso a un lado, inmediatamente mi celular comenzó a sonar. Lo busqué entre que encendía mi auto y atendí la llamada.

-Kero~ ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunté ya manejando fuera de mi lugar de trabajo y hablando por el manos-libres.- Si, hoy he salido temprano. ¿Ah? ¿Pizza? –Arrugué mi cara- Cenamos eso ayer. ¿Podríamos hoy cenar algo casero? –Pregunté mientras cruzaba la esquina, esa oscura calle estaba prácticamente abandonada. Así lucía y un poco de miedo me atacó, debía pasar rápido. – Cenaremos pasta, quieras o no. Colgaré. –Anuncié antes de apretar la tecla de finalizar llamada y dejé el celular a un lado dentro de la cartera- Se cree que gastaré todo en comida.. tsk. –musité bajo.

Cuando una sensación me tomó por sorpresa.

Liberé un jadeó inconsciente y el auto se detuvo de golpe.

-Esto… esto, es…. –murmuré totalmente paralizada. Extrañada, entrecerré los ojos al mismo tiempo que aquella sensación se apoderaba de mi cuerpo.- es… ¡es…! –Exclamé mirando al frente, aún no había nada allí entonces apreté mi puño y saqué mis cartas dejándolas en el bolsillo de mi falda larga, abrí la puerta del auto aún con las luces encendidas y miré a la nada.

El silencio ensordecía y me incomodaba. Grillos.

Tragué fuerte y acomodé un mechón de mi cabello que se había escapado de mi coleta.

-¿H-hay alguien ahí? –pregunté levantando sutilmente la voz. Esa presencia, nunca antes la había sentido. Sin duda era de un ser que poseía magia poderosa, pero muy diferente a las cartas Clow o al mismo Reed Clow… No sé, no sabía catalogar lo que era. Si una cosa o un alguien.- Hola… -murmuré llevando la mano a mí pecho hasta tocar mí llave pero algo me golpeó por detrás de la nada. Yo caí en el pavimento húmedo raspando mi mejilla al instante. Me quejé en el suelo colocando las palmas para levantarme, mis rodillas temblaban y entonces sentí como me lanzaban lejos de nuevo.

Esta vez mis rodillas sufrieron el daño y quejándome realmente fuerte mis lentes estaban ya rotos en algún lado. Las cartas salieron de mis bolsillos y comenzaron a rodearme, protegiéndome de aquel ser que no sabía cómo me estaba atacando.

-Ah….hggmm... –balbuceé cerrando un ojo mientras me incorporaba pero nuevamente fui atacaba al mismo tiempo que me arrebataban mi llave- ¡N-no! –exclamé estirando mi mano a esa mano negra pero no pude hacer nada. Las cartas cayeron entonces, no sabía por qué estaba desesperada. ¿Qué había pasado con ellas? Comenzaron a moverse ya en el suelo mientras yo las veía borrosamente- ¿S-salto? ¿Fuego? ¿Ilusión? –Les llamé mientras las veía pero un resplandor negro me hizo apartarme de ellas. Un tercer golpe llegó a mí rompiendo mi labio. ¡Era brutalmente atacaba! Entonces pude tomar una carta con mi mano. No sabía cual, sin embargo la aferré a mí como nunca, pude sentir el miedo de la carta. La abracé y escondí en mi pecho- "_Todo, está bien… No dejaré, que las lastimen...'' _–le dije en mis pensamientos cuando ya veía venir otro golpe más no lo recibí. Estaba desprotegida ahora, no me podría defender ni pidiendo ayuda. Pero así pasó.

Sentí algo frío cerca de mi cuerpo que nos protegía a mí y a la carta. Y luego escuché ruidos que mi cabeza identificó rápidamente y abrí los ojos sin pensarlo dos veces. Sorprendida. Sin embargo no pude mirar, de inmediato me llevó a otro lugar en sus brazos. Supe que íbamos lejos porque, no lo sé, sólo lo sentí. Y me aferré a ese cuerpo tanto como pude.

Su esencia. Ese aroma, de la persona que muchas veces me llevó y me protegió. Porque era su "dueña".

-_Sakura_.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: Es cortito, es un fanfic que tenía ya desde hace bastante pero no he tenido la musa para seguirlo, pero ahora que lo dejaré aquí espero recibir comentarios que me ayuden a mejorar y me incentiven a seguirlo *-* **Lamento los errores que se me hayan escapado, acentos/letras ~** OPINEN PORFAVOR! UN REVIEW PARA DAEK! 3 Siiiiiiii? Saluditos! Nos estamos leyendo en Fate's Red Thread :3

Sayounara All~


	2. Second Petal

Buenas noches! Éste fanfic va dedicado a todas las fans de la pareja** SAKURA X YUE,** por favor si no te agrada la pareja no leas :D ~ Publico rápido aquí para que ya le vean sentido al fanfic por que el primero deja con muchas ganas no? xD Gracias por el review!

**Disclaimer:** Cardcaptor Sakura no me pertenece sino a CLAMP. Realizo este fanfic sin ánimos de lucro por y para fans.

* * *

**~Cherry Blossom's Moon~  
**_(Sakura no Yue)_

_-2-_

Había musitado mi nombre, él. Y sin darme cuenta ya estábamos detenidos. Parpadeé y subí mis ojos a él. Mirando, otra vez, luego de 12 años, los orbes azules fríos.

-Yue. –Dije sin pensarlo, mi sub-consiente me engañó en ese momento. Sólo le miraba, yo seguía entre sus brazos y el no parecía querer soltarme hasta estar seguro de que no corríamos peligro. Con una mano le abrazaba, con la otra protegía en mi pecho la única carta que había podido salvar.

-Estás herida. –Dijo, sin emoción alguna, como lo recordaba desde hacía tanto tiempo. Mis labios se movieron pero no dije nada. Se suponía que él estaba en Inglaterra con Eriol. Se suponía que no lo volvería a ver porque prefería a su real dueño. Se suponía que no quería volver conmigo y Kero. Supuse muchas cosas que realmente él nunca las aclaró.- Sujétate. Te llevaré a tu casa. –Concretó pasando su brazo debajo de mis rodillas, tomándome más cómodamente entre sus brazos. Pero entre el shock de verle allí olvidé lo que acababa de suceder-

-Y-yue. ¿Qué, fue... eso? –Pregunté. Si. Luego de años es lo que se me ocurre preguntarle. El arrugó el ceño y no respondió nada. Parecía molesto por algo, y no quise preguntar luego.

Es decir... No sabía que decir. Tanto tiempo lejos y viéndole ahora yo como una mujer de 23 años… Y él, seguía igual a como lo recordaba. Cabello plata largo, piel nívea. Mirada despreocupada…

Una vez llegamos a casa de inmediato Kero salió por la ventana, totalmente agitado.

-Sakura! Sakura! ¡Sentí la presencia de…! …-Se quedó totalmente callado al ver a Yue tras de mi aún sosteniéndome- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? –Preguntó tan antipático como siempre y luego me miró de pies a cabeza- Sakura ¿¡Qué te pasó?!

Luego de aquellas reacciones decidimos entrar. Kero y Yue se quedaron en la sala hablando seriamente sobre lo que había sucedido mientras yo tomaba un baño.

-¿Quién podría querer quitarle las cartas y la llave? De todas formas, nadie más a parte de Sakura puede usarlas. –Dijo Kero mientras flotaba como siempre por ahí con su cara llena de pastel que preparaba y me enviaba semanal mi padre. Yue no se movía de dónde estaba. De pie a un lado como si el incomodara realmente estar allí- Y aparte, esos zánganos la han dejado mal herida… ¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba ella?

-Pensé que al llegar allá te encontraría también. Kerberos. –Pronunció clara y fríamente- Porque, también supuse que habías sentido lo mismo. –Finalizó arrugando el ceño de nuevo-

-Y ahora… Que solo poseemos una carta con nosotros. Le será más difícil a Sakura defenderse. Debemos quedarnos con ella. –Miró serio por momentos a Yue- ¿No es así?

Yue parpadeó de nuevo y no dijo nada. Parecía como si el asunto ciertamente no le interesara en lo absoluto.

-Siempre con ése carácter. Estoy hablando de tu dueña. A la cual decidiste abandonar hace 12 años atrás. –Le soltó en cara mientras lo señalaba- ¡Sin ninguna razón válida! Por lo menos haz esto, que por ella sigues existiendo… ¡Debes hacerlo! –Exclamó. Nuevamente Yue no dijo nada pero entonces miró detrás de Kero y su rostro cambió ligeramente. Ahora me veía.

-No le reclames por eso, Kero.-Dije entre que secaba mi cabello húmedo. Usaba unos repuestos de mis anteojos y un pantalón holgado largo y una camiseta encima que estaba ligeramente húmeda. Suspiré y me acerqué a ellos. No podía culpar a Yue por querer permanecer junto a Eriol, total, era la reencarnación del Mago Clow. – Eso ha quedado atrás. –Pronuncié tratando de sonar tan desinteresada como debía estarlo él. Tranquilamente pasé junto a Kero y frente a Yue y me detuve en la mesa para robar un poco del pastel de Kero. Comiendo con cuidado puesto que tenía aún una herida pequeña en mi labio que ya estaba amoratado.

-YAH~ ¡Hay mucho pastel en el refrigerador! –Me reclamó, yo sonreí y le mostré mi lengua. Pero Yue no dejaba de observarme callado como siempre. Frívolo quizás, pero preocupado. Viendo cada raspón que llevaba en mi blanca piel. En mis brazos, mi mejilla y en mis rodillas también.

Luego se concentró sólo en mis labios.

-Ahora, creo que lo mejor será hablar con Eriol. –dije ya sentándome con gesto serio y cruzando mis brazos- Eso, esa presencia no la supe identificar... Era demasiado fuerte, ni me dejó defenderme. –fruncí los labios y me quejé bajito aún seria. Yue continuaba mirándome- Y sin la llave, no puedo hacer mucho. –lo último lo dije más para mi, estaba un tanto frustrada. ¿Cómo no? Ya no tenía con qué defenderme. El silencio invadió la sala, cada quién en sus cosas ignorábamos lo que el otro pensaba, sin embargo no sabía que Yue se había desviado tanto del tema a tratar.

-"_Sakura, ha dejado de ser una niña_'' –Movió un poco sus labios, imperceptiblemente- "_Antes, en una situación así ella ya se encontraría llorando. Sin embargo ahora…_ "-Pensó extremadamente serio-

-... Sin embargo trataré lo que esté a mi alcance para conseguir una solución. -Aseguré con la mirada perdida entre mis propias manos-

-Pues si, pero igualmente nos quedaremos a tu lado por si algo sucede. ¿No es así Yue? -Inquirió Kero pero yo no le presté atención, seguía pensativa-... Yue… ¡Yue! –Llamó varias veces Kero, entonces me di cuenta que él se encontraba distraído. ¿Eh? ¿El podía distraerse? Le miré directo y parpadeé dos veces. Entonces subió su mirada cristal a mis ojos.

Y hablamos en silencio por unos segundos.

-Sakura. ¡Sakura! –Me llamó Kero, pero yo no contesté. No me atrevía a romper la mirada con Yue que parecía querer decirme algo difícil de hacer saber con palabras. Tragué fuerte y el apartó la mirada. Tan seco como siempre- SAAAAAAKURAAAAAAAAAAAA

-AH! ¿Qué? ¡No seas tan ruidoso Kero! –Me quejé y luego me levanté- Tengo hambre, comeré algo. –Me excusé yendo a la cocina-

-Lo mejor será descansar hoy, y mañana tratar de comunicarnos con Eriol. –dijo Kero asintiendo varias veces. Yo asentí aún distraída- Me iré a descansar~ Buenas noches. –dicho eso voló hasta su propia habitación. Si, hace mucho ya no dormía en mis cajones, le habilité una habitación para él solo con millones de juegos y consolas. Se la pasaba aburrido mientras yo trabajaba por eso le compre todo eso.

Suspiré cansada mientras veía el agua caliente caer en la taza. Entonces recordé que Yue seguía ahí, de pie ahora con sus ojos cerrados como si durmiera. Pero no lo estaba. Dejé de mirarlo y enfoqué la taza de nuevo.

Arreglé mis lentes con mi dedo índice en un movimiento suave, exhalando profundo... con la mirada perdida en la cerámica de la mesa.

Aún sentía, algo de tristeza por el día que él decidió partir de mi lado.

Luego de haber pasado juntos muchas cosas, realmente creí haber roto el hielo en el corazón de Yue. Pero aquel día el me demostró lo contrario. Un día, que no deseo recordar aún ni teniéndole de frente. Así tan cerca. Al que había sido mi protector, favorito.

-No te has curado las heridas. –Me dijo de pronto, di un pequeño salto antes de pasar a verlo, y sonreír ladina-

-Ya mañana se curarán solas. –Dije, realmente no quería que el alcohol tocara mi piel. No soportaba la sensación. Ahora preparaba un poco de pasta, sólo la descongelaría en el microondas y ya, mientras colocaba el plato dentro toqué mi hombro lastimado casi sin darme cuenta, pasando las yemas de mis dedos sobre la superficie irregular. Pero yo sólo pensaba en que mis cartas no estaban conmigo... Sólo pude salvar a una, Espejo. Estaba en mi habitación materializada y entre mis sábanas. Asustada. No sé que pudo haber sentido allá que le asustara tanto. Dejando el plato dentro cerré la puerta y distraída me quedé pensando en cómo Espejo salió desesperadamente de su conjuro abrazándome… Le tuve que calmar y prometer que los demás estarían bien.

Entonces sentí un escalofrío cuando algo gélido tocó mi piel. Cerré los ojos y temblé un poco, eran unos dedos largos que me tocaban mi hombro, volteé mi rostro y encontré a Yue muy cerca de mí. No era fácil ver esos ojos felinos y fríos a una distancia casi inexistente, mi respiración se cortó.

Casi, casi, pude sentir que me aprisionaba contra la mesa pero no era así…

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** No me siento cómoda colocando capítulos cortos x3 pero daaah, está listo. Apenas 2 hojas en word TT que dolor! lamento si me comí alguna letra, o si se fue un error ortográfico ~ disfruten de éste fanfic tan sexy entre el Angel sensualoso y la card captor ya crecida :D Saludos~~~~ DEJENME REVIEWS!

Sayounara All~


	3. Third Petal

Buenos días everybody ~~ owo ¿Cómo están? Es un hermoso día y aunque me siento enfermita ando feliz y chévere x3 Estoy MUY MUY happy debido al nuevo review que recibí, planeaba terminar de publicar éste fanfic pero como no vi mucho movimiento me dije "terminaré los demás primero", pero debido a que he recibido a una nueva lectora no está bien hacerla esperar ¿O si? :B Así que pondré otro capítulo más ~~~ uno de mis favoritos y va dedicado a RelatosdeunaOtaku 3 Agradezco en serio tu comentario y además tener pequeñas cosas en común sobre nuestro angelito (?) XD Va aquí dejo otro cap!

**Disclaimer:** Cardcaptor Sakura no me pertenece sino a CLAMP. Realizo este fanfic sin ánimos de lucro por y para fans.

* * *

**~Cherry Blossom's Moon~  
**_(Sakura no Yue)_

_-3-_

Bajó el tirante de mi camiseta y observó analítico la herida.

-D-dije, que… mañana sanaría. –Repetí balbuceando. Su cercanía no me incomodaba en lo absoluto, pero sí que me ponía nerviosa. Sabía porqué y sin embargo lo aparté de mi mente. Aquello no podía ser.

-Si se infecta, no sanará. Los humanos son delicados. –Contraatacó. Yo tomé aire viendo de cerca el cabello platinado de, la hermosa criatura. Y la piel suave de sus mejillas.

-Yue… -Murmuró antes de ver como acercaba sus labios a la herida y dejaba reposar los mismos inertes en ese lugar. Entonces me sonrojé. ¡Eso no se puede evitar! ¡Ya había tratado! –q-que... haces… -Balbuceé, ni sonó como pregunta, era más un palabrerío en el que esperaba liberar mi sorpresa y nerviosismo, pero él no respondió, entonces sentí algo húmedo. Su lengua.

Estaba lamiendo mí herida cual gato. Aunque, sólo lo hizo una sola vez… la sensación recorrió mi cuerpo entero…

Y no me dejaba maquinar qué… qué… ¡¿Qué rayos hacía?!

Entreabrí mis labios y cerré los ojos negando mentalmente.

-"Te sientes, así... porque… la luna, te atrae con sus, poderes... Es, por, la luna... la luna…" Es... por la luna… Sakura… -Musité en voz alta sin darme cuenta. Esto hizo que Yue abriera los ojos y me mirara curioso pero serio. Yo también abrí mis ojos brillantes viendo como él lentamente me volteaba hacia su cuerpo, y dejando sus manos apoyadas en la mesa se acercó totalmente. Sus hermosas alas estaban ahora escondidas por lo que solo su cuerpo me cubría. Y observándolo desde abajo casi mordiendo mi labio, mi corazón se detuvo cuando lo vi bajar de nuevo hacia mí. Ahora lamía la otra herida en mi hombro, que era más grande- Hmmm… -Emití un muy pequeño sonido ante la lengua gélida y dejé mis manos apoyadas en la ropa extraña que el usaba, apretándola un poco- porqué... haces… -quise preguntar y de nuevo el sentido de pregunta no salió-

-Curo, a mi dueña. –Fue lo que respondió antes de lamer ahora otra parte de mi hombro que, curiosamente, estaba sana. No tenía ninguna lesión ni herida. Yo cerré los ojos y me dejé hacer. Traté de relajar mi cuerpo pero, estaba demasiado tenso.

No todos los días, la criatura que me había protegido de pequeña, lamía mi cuerpo, "cu-rán-do-me''. .. . .

Ahora pasó, sin mirarme hacia mi mejilla. Viendo a un lado, no iba a verlo de frente. No con lo apenada y… que estaba. Relamí mis labios antes de que el lamiera mi mejilla, justo donde tenía mi raspón. Tragué fuerte y me moví entre sus brazos. Esa sensación, era muy fuerte, casi, descontrolada. Puesto que su lengua seguía en mi piel, su respiración chocaba también y su perfume natural, estaba matándome… Me traía muchas cosas a la cabeza.

También me hizo pensar, que ''curaría'' todas mis heridas... ¿Incluyendo la de mi... labio?

Oh dios… yo sentía eso ya como un pecado que, siendo sincera, QUERÍA cometer.

No. Apreté los ojos convenciéndome que debía poner un alto a esto. ¿Qué hacíamos? ¿Qué clase de lazo era ese? Ninguno sano… de eso, estaba… segura.

Mi cuerpo se relajó de un momento a otro, mis hombros bajaron y mis defensas también.

Magia con magia. La suya que sobrevivía de la mía, porque a pesar que él había decidido marcharse con Eriol aún se alimentaba de mi magia, aún dependía de mí. Seguía siendo su todo así me odiase…

Lo había extrañado mucho. Pensaba en, esos... esa acción extraña sobre mí, pero no podía desligarme al pensamiento de que había pasado 12 años añorando a mi protector. Quién, me gustaba tanto.

-Baka. –Me atreví a decir, entonces él se detuvo y abrió sus fríos ojos. Irguiéndose me miró al rostro, y yo, orgullosa aún lo miraba un tanto enfadada y con lágrimas en mis ojos- ¿Por qué te fuiste de mi lado? …. ¿Porqué decidiste, no protegerme nunca más? … ¿Porqué si lo habías jurado?.. ¡¿Por qué entonces has vuelto?! –Exclamé un poco más fuerte que los primeros susurros. Estaba agotada de eso.

Acostumbrarme a la idea de ya no verlo, fue un infierno. Aún más cuando el mismo me dijo que no me consideraba su dueña, menos su amiga, y que regresaría con su creador.

La primera lágrima cayó sobre mi mejilla y rodó hasta mi mentón. Empañando mis lentes. Sin flaquear ni sollozar, lloraba en silencio aún viéndole y pidiendo una respuesta. El no parecía incómodo ni agitado, mucho menos dolido y eso me enfadó aún más.

-No tenías que venir a ayudarme. Porque, no somos amigos. No soy tu dueña. –Reclamé citando sus propias palabras.- No soy nada. –Tras decir aquello su dedo se posó sobre mis labios. Tocando mi pequeña herida amoratada. ¿Me besaría?... Y nuevamente estaba sonrojada y sorprendida. No dijo nada pero se acercó a mi oído para tratar de susurrar algo. Yo esperé impaciente y nerviosa, su cuerpo contra él mío... se sentía bien. Cálido y frío. Suspiró en mi oído y yo me ruboricé aún más para luego sentirle separarse-

-He de regresar mañana con Clow. –Dijo ya de espaldas a mí con su típica posición sosteniendo sus codos, abriendo sus gloriosas alas se convirtió en una esfera de luz azulada, y sin si quiera una mirada ya él no estaba ahí.

Mi cuerpo aún temblaba. No había respondido a mis preguntas, intenté tratarlo como un extraño. Un viejo amigo que no había significado mucho en mi vida.

¿Pero cómo hacerlo? cuando en realidad había sido, el más importante…

Aún mantenía ese sentimiento que yo, con 12 años comencé a sentir. Primero por Yukito, y luego por mi protector.

Un sentimiento que solo me martiriaba hasta hace pocas horas. Que era algo que, con insistencia me recordaba, debía olvidar.

Terminé devolviéndome a ver el microondas aún apagado. Con mi corazón más que acelerado y con unas ganas increíbles de ir y… halarle el cabello a Yue(?). Reí neurótica por segundos y luego cubrí mi cara con mi mano derecha.

-Qué cosas… estás pensando Sakura. –Murmuré y apreté mis ojos- Yue, tiene que irse… Tiene que.

Murmuré frustrada sin saber que alguien escuchaba mis habladurías locas desde las escaleras. Sin hambre ahora. ¿Cómo tenerla?

Si hace poco, la criatura que había robado mi corazón hacía tanto estaba, literalmente, comiéndome. Probándome.

-Iie. Sakura. Ese tipo de pensamientos, ya sabes, debes alejarlos. –Me dije negando furtivamente apretando los puños y luego soltando el aire para calentar un poco de comida y saciar mi hambre, o por lo menos una de ellas.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Lamento los errores que se me hayan escapado! Capítulo tres, neurótico capítulo, hot capítulo, tentador capítulo, jashjadhsjhd (?) No sé XD a mi me da de todo si mi guardián se le ocurre curarme así(?) sjdfnjsdnfjsdnf solo si es Yue claro XD! Así que aquí lo dejo n.n Saludos y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ~ Aun no me acostumbro a que sean tan cortos XDD

Gracias de nuevo a **RelatosdeunaOtaku** ! *-*

Sayounara All~


	4. Fourth Petal

Buenas noches~ dejo el capítulo directamente y espero lo disfruten :D Comienza lo bueno!

**Disclaimer:** Cardcaptor Sakura no me pertenece sino a CLAMP. Realizo este fanfic sin ánimos de lucro por y para fans.

* * *

**~Cherry Blossom's Moon~  
**_(Sakura no Yue)_

_-4-_

Cuando abrí mis ojos, sintiendo el sol tenue en mi cara lo primero que vi fueron las cortinas entreabiertas. Mi cuarto a oscuras y muy frío. Con mi cabello alborotado puesto que me acosté con el aún húmedo, de seguro ya estaba enredado y en ondas. Froté mi cara en la almohada e hice un pequeño ruido de pereza para encontrarse con la pequeña durmiendo a mi lado. The Mirror estaba ahí… Recordé su mirada de terror de ayer y me dejaba muy curiosa acerca de lo ocurrido. ¿Qué pudo haber sentido que la dejó tan horrorizada?

Suspiré bajito y comencé a levantarme de la cama cautelosa. No sabía qué hora era pero en poco tiempo Kero se levantaría para pedir desayuno. Terminé sentada en la cama y mirando el reloj en frente.

_08.00am_

Froté mi ojo y luego bostecé pasando mi mano por mi mejilla. En seguida reviví el incidente de la noche. El vello de mis brazos se erizó al recordar la forma tan… sensual, con la que mi guardián me había curado.

¿Era una pervertida? Quizás sí, y puede que cierto, lo sea. Pero no puedo evitarlo en lo absoluto. Pónganse en mis zapatos…

Yue. Era una criatura muy poderosa. Estaba segura que esos inusuales poderes que obtiene de la Luna me hacían dudar y por ello, desde hacía tanto que me atraía. Tenía un aspecto agradable de observar, era atractivo y no solo eso…Por dios. ¿Han visto su mirada? Que dice todo y nada. Normalmente yo entiendo la "nada". Tenía una conexión especial con él pero se fue deteriorando luego de los años.

De pequeña, recuerdo el día que descubrí podía escuchar sus pensamientos, claro… cuando él me lo permitía. Estaba asombrada y feliz, también recuerdo que practiqué infantilmente con él pensando que eso era lo más divertido que me había ocurrido en mucho tiempo. Era feliz.

_**-Flash Back—**_

-¡Piensa en otra cosa! –Exclamó una infantil niña de enormes orbes verdes. Con su pijama azul y sentada en la cama mirando en dirección a la criatura sentada en el suelo a un lado de su cama.-

-Creo que ha llegado la hora de ir a la cama, Ama. –Habló la criatura de grandes alas que por el momento estaban escondidas. Con una rodilla flexionada hacia arriba y con su brazo apoyado en ésta y su rostro con los ojos cerrados-

-Sólo una vez más. Por favor~~ -Insistió la niña mirándolo fijamente- Por favor, anda. Sólo una más!

El ángel arrugó el ceño y abrió los ojos seguidamente viendo a la pequeña ahora frente a él, con rostro de súplica. Los ojos azul cielo se mantuvieron inertes sobre ella y ladeando el rostro no obtuvo ninguna otra expresión más que esa. Seguido cerró los ojos concentrándose una vez más en aquella petición, ahora sólo podía imaginar árboles de cerezo…

Como su nombre. Flores de cerezo lloviendo por doquier y posándose cada pétalo en la superficie de la grama. En una tarde de primavera, con el sol no muy fuerte pero sin una sola nube en el cielo.

Cada pétalo que caía, era su Ama. Natural como ella, inocente y sublime como ella. Ingenua, infantil, distraída, cada pétalo caía a dónde el viento la llevara.

Y ahí estaba su Ama. Con sus ojitos verdes risueños viéndole, justo frente a él. Debido a la gran diferencia de estatura el guardián bajó hasta arrodillarse y quedar un poco más cerca de su dueña. Observándola ésta vez cálidamente pero sin sonreír.

-Por eso me gusta, que tú crees los escenarios. –Musitó con la suave y dulce voz de niña. Sonriendo un poco más se acercó a su guardián con sus manos en su espalda. Llevaba un sencillo vestido blanco con una cinta azul, e iba descalza.- Me gustaría quedarme a vivir en un lugar como éste... –Cerró sus ojos y aspiró el fresco olor de los cerezos, siempre sonriente y risueña-

-Aquí no hay nada. –Musitó seco, queriendo entender los extraños deseos de su joven Ama-

-Pero estás conmigo. Lo veo suficiente. –Asintió y sonrió más antes de acortar toda distancia y abrazar a su guardián. La calma que le transmitía su ángel la atesoraría siempre porque era lo que más le gustaba de estar con él. Sentirse protegida y entre sus brazos.- Quédate a mi lado, no soy tu Ama, somos amigos Yue. ¿Está bien? –Dijo tratando de sonar sabia y adulta. Esto le arrancó una pequeña sonrisa a Yue, sólo podía enternecerse con su Ama por su puesto. Con nadie más había sentido esa calidez en su pecho que, por momentos, le hizo sentir humano. Momentos luego sintió algo mucho más cálido en su mejilla, un inocente beso de parte de su pequeña Ama, y luego de ello escuchó la jovial risilla antes de que se separara y trotara para lanzarse dónde un montón de pétalos yacía en el suelo, amortiguaron su caída y sin parar de reír tomaba los mismos entre sus manos lanzándolos al aire y viéndolos caer sobre ella.

Mientras, en la realidad el pequeño cuerpo de la Cazadora de Cartas se aferraba el cuello de su protector. Y aquella criatura rodeaba el cuerpo de su Ama con sus brazos, acomodándola en su regazo para así luego de tanto jugar en ese escenario imaginario, quedar rendida en el mismo lugar. Veló por sus sueños entre que pensativo se dejaba llevar por el sueño también, eran pocas las veces pero luego de esos escenarios ambos siempre dormían.

**_-Flash Back—_**

-Ama… -Murmuró una dulce voz detrás de mí. Yo salí de mi ensoñación, algo sorprendida por ser capturada en un momento así, y antes de voltear toqué mis mejillas que se mantenían cálidas. Tomé aire y luego volteé hacia The Mirror que yacía también sentada y cubierta infantilmente entre mis sábanas-

-Buenos días. –Musité con una sonrisa y acercándome un poco a ella me senté frente a ella- ¿Dormiste bien? –insistí en preocuparme más de lo normal. Mirror me miró aún tímida y asintió- No me llames Ama, sabes que no me agrada. ¿Hmm? –bromeé, pero Mirror sólo bajó el rostro y asintió. Ahora me sentía peor- Disculpa… ¿Podrías decirme…?-no terminé la pregunta por inseguridad, no quería herir los sentimientos de Mirror que parecía un perfecto ratoncillo asustado.

-Sakura~~~~~ -Entró entonces Kero, yo vi la puerta y me miró con un puchero- ¿Aún no hay desayuno?

-Ah, estaba a punto de levantarme para preparar algo. –Dije levantándome por fin y colocándome mis pantuflas rosas, tomé una coleta y me recogí el cabello para luego salir- Y se dice Buenos días Kero.

-Buenos días Sakurita~ -Dijo luego, Mirror sonrió cubriendo sus labios y se quedó allí. Entonces me detuve en la puerta y le miré sonriente-

-¿Porqué no usas algo de mi ropa y vas conmigo? ¿Hmm? Quedarte en cama el día entero no es bueno. –Finalicé viendo su reacción-

-¿Puedo…? –Preguntó insegura, como si no debiera.-

-Hazlo. ¿Hm? Estaré esperando abajo. –Le hablé con dulzura a ella- ¡Kero! –Lo fulminé con la mirada- Ve a lavarte las patas.

-YAH! ¿Me crees un animal o qué? –Replicó y yo lo ignoré para seguir caminando.

En unos momentos más ya estaba preparando pancakes con miel. Con mi cabello recogido y tarareando sutilmente una canción. No era que no estuviera preocupada por lo que sucedió la noche pasada con las cartas, pero el saber que Eriol vendría me dejaba tranquila, estaba segura que él sabría lo que sucedía. Ahora yo no tenía nada como protegernos, Yue se iría eventualmente también porque si no tenía mi llave la magia en mi se iría apagando y luego… no quería pensar en ese luego…

¿Me dejaría también Kero? Mi mano batía la mezcla de los Pancakes pero paulatinamente se detuvo entre que me sumía en los oscuros pensamientos de… quedarme sola.

Sin embargo no contaría con que esa presencia aparecería de nuevo.

Me azotó tan fuerte, la pura energía que me hizo sobresaltar y aumentar los latidos de un golpe. Fue solo una oleada que no me causó daño físico pero dejó una horrible sensación de frío en mi pecho.

-Esa... es… "otra vez" –Pensé tragando fuerte y mirando hacia arriba escuché un grito- Mirror! –Exclamé. Claro, venía por ella. Un sentimiento de horror atravesó mi pecho cuando supo que, si llegaba arriba no tendría como protegerla y sin embargo no me importó en lo absoluto, tenía... Tenía que estar allí. Agitada subí las escaleras como pude escuchando más gritos y luego observé en el umbral de la puerta como ese espectro negro… eso, no sé, no sé que era.

Pero me golpeaba frecuentemente con una magia poderosa, y maligna. Perversa. Tanto que incomodaba como una pesadez en la habitación. Vi a kero inconsciente en la cama y sin pensarlo dos veces me lancé hasta esa cosa que me expulsó contra la pared dándome un fuerte golpe que me dejó atontada, desorientada sin poder levantarme bien.

-¡AMA! –Exclamó Mirror pidiendo ayuda, y yo me sentí inútil. Débil e inexperta. Levanté mi mano hacia ella pero solo vi como su presencia se volvía carta, el espectro no desapareció. Al contrario, parecía que me observaba cuando vi una de sus "extremidades" ir hacia mi cerré los ojos esperándome lo peor, un mareo me invadió pero al mismo tiempo algo gélido que cubrió mi cuerpo antes de caer en un lugar completamente vacío. Y sin embargo sentía que no iba sola a ese lugar.

_"Sakura"_

* * *

Abrí mis ojos repentinamente, asustada. Sintiéndome un poco ahogada comencé a toser y escupir agua. Cerrando mis ojos fuertemente me sentí empapada. Dejé mi rostro boca abajo siendo sostenida por mis brazos, y mis palmas entre rocas. Tosí por unos minutos tratando de sacar toda el agua de mi interior. Apreté las rocas en mis manos y subí la vista nublada.

¿Por qué estaba mojada?

Me moví insegura hasta sentarme y ver mi ropa. Llevaba un inusual traje que no pude identificar primero, si flequillo cubría mi frente y ojos, desorientada traté de mirar más allá. Neblina. Mucho de ella, montañas a lo lejos, pasto húmedo luego de las piedras de río. ¿Dónde diablos estaba?

-¿Kero? ¿Mirror…? –Musité bajito como quién no tuviera fuerzas para nada- ¿qué es éste lugar…?

-Una dimensión alterna.

Volteé a la voz que hablaba fríamente y encontré a unos 4 metros lejos de mí, recostado en un árbol, con ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados a Yue. Ingenua a todo me mantuve en mi sitio, algo ida y perdida en mi misma.

-¿Dimensión, alterna? –Pregunté tragando fuerte-

-No hay forma de salir. Lo he intentado todo. –continuó en respuesta a mi pregunta. Yo tomé una gran bocanada de aire y la expulsé en evidente frustración y preocupación, y él realmente parecía que no le importaba nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, eso me frustraba aún más- Caminar no funciona, terminas en éste mismo lugar.

-¿Qué? –pregunté estresada. ¿Qué clase de lugar era ese? ¡¿No había salida alguna?!

* * *

Notas de la Autora: No planeaba actualizar aún, pues no tengo mucho tiempo de editar los capítulos porque tengo unas expocisiones importantes en la Universidad 3 sin embargo me tomé unos minutos para hacerlo rápidamente antes de ir a dormir y desaparecerme por poco tiempo :D espero les agrade el capítulo, a lo que a mi respecta es uno de los capítulos más tiernos -w- por el flashback, y el final es OOOSOM, viene lo bueno! espero lo disfruten :D

Gracias a mis dos nuevas seguidoras. Aprecio mucho sus reviews! Me han animado a continuar aún más! Gracias gracias (L)

**Sayounara All**~


End file.
